Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by irish
Summary: Darien and Hobbes are involved in a bank robbery
1. Prologue

Wrong place at the Wrong Time.  
  
Summery - Darien and Hobbes are involved in a bank robbery.  
  
Spoilers for Den of Thieves, Going Postal  
  
Timeline - Well since I have only seen episodes up to Bad Chi so I guess it would have to be after that. I was trying to avoid spoilers for later episodes but everyone's stories are just so good that I gave up avoiding spoilers.   
  
Rating - R for violence  
  
Disclaimer - Darien Fawkes, Bobby Hobbes, Eberts, Claire, The Official are the property of Stu Segall Productions and the Sci FI Channel. The other characters including Ellie belong to me. (irish - February 2001)  
  
Prologue  
  
"You know when you have one of those days when you get up in the morning and nothing goes right for you. Well I have one of those days all the time except for today. It was going alright. Hobbes and I busted an arms dealer. Everything was fine and dandy."  
  
"Are you going back to The Agency now?" Darien asked Bobby as they drove away from the building where they had arrested the arms dealer.  
"Yeah why?" Bobby asked looking over at his partner.  
"I want to go to the bank," Darien replied.  
"The bank?" asked Bobby.  
"Yeah the bank. You know the building where people go to put in money, take out money..."  
"I know what the bank is. Why do you want to go?" asked Bobby. "We won't be paid for another two weeks."  
"It's my business why I want to go to the bank," Darien replied trying to annoy Bobby.  
"I know it's your business I'm just curious. It's Monday. Usually you are first in line at The Keep for your shot."  
"It's not going to take long. It's my grandmother's birthday and I want to send her some money cause I forgot to buy her a gift," replied Darien.  
"Oh it's your grandmother's birthday," Bobby said smiling.  
"Yeah," replied Darien.  
"That's so sweet," Bobby said.  
"Bobby will you just drop me at the bank please?" Darien said getting a little frustrated. "Besides we all know the reason why you want to get back to The Agency so soon."  
"What's that reason?" asked Bobby.  
"Oh a certain blonde lady with an English accent that keeps me sane and I know...what your last thoughts were when you thought that bomb was going off," replied Darien with a grin.  
"Who told you?" asked Bobby.  
"Miss Monroe told me," grinned Darien.  
"She told you?" Bobby said looking a little bit worried.  
"Yeah she told me," replied Darien nodding his head. Bobby swerved over to the sidewalk and stopped the van outside the bank.   
"Thanks, man," Darien said getting out of the van. Bobby did the same. Darien turned and saw that Bobby was following him.  
"I don't need a chaperone Hobbes," Darien said opening the door to the bank.  
"I have bank business too, my friend," replied Bobby.  
"Oh really," Darien said walking up to a shelf and grabbed some withdrawal slips.  
"Yeah I'm going to make an appointment with the bank manager to get an extension on my loan," replied Bobby watching Darien fill in the slip.  
"Do you mind?" Darien asked trying to block his partner from seeing what he was doing.  
"Darien K? What does the K stand for?" Bobby asked.  
"Mind your own business," Darien said. He put the pen down and smiled at the dark haired woman standing beside him. The woman smiled back.  
"How are you today?" he asked her.  
"Very well. And you?" the woman replied.  
"Just fine, I'm Darien," Darien said. Bobby rolled his eyes.  
"Partner, we have other business to do," Bobby said grabbing Darien's arm.  
"Hobbes, Would you just go and make your appointment or something?" Darien said turning to look at the woman again.  
"Ellie," she replied.  
"It's nice to meet you Ellie," Darien replied with his most charming smile.  
"If I may remind you we have..." What ever Bobby was going to say was interrupted by a shout and the sound of gunshots.   
"NO BODY MOVE. THIS IS A BANK ROBBERY. ANYONE TRIES ANYTHING AND THEY DIE."  
Four men came running through the bank each holding a shotgun. They were all dressed in black and wore balaclavas. A security guard tried to tackle on of the robbers but was shot in the chest. He fell to the ground bleeding. The bank tellers and the customers were screaming.  
"Aw crap," Bobby and Darien said when they realized they were in the middle of a bank robbery.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimer as part one  
  
Chapter one  
  
The bank robbers herded all the customers up to the counter. Apart from Darien, Hobbes and Ellie there were seven other people in the bank. One was a woman with a three-year-old girl who was staring wide-eyed at what was going on.  
"Great," Darien said as he felt a shotgun to his back as he was pushed up to the counter.  
"Look buddy, we can sort this out," Bobby said to one and was rewarded with a shotgun handle in the side. He doubled over in pain. Darien helped him to the ground.  
"Nobody say or do anything stupid or I'll blow the head off," said one of the robbers. Darien looked over at another woman who was weeping silently.   
"Look man, why don't let us go, leave the bank and no more is said about it," he said to the robber who had pushed the shotgun into his back.  
"SHUT UP," replied the robber.  
"Look I'm trying to help," continued Darien. The robber walked over to Darien and put the shotgun to Darien's head. Darien stared right at the bank robber and said nothing. The robber turned away to speak to one of his accomplices.  
"Let's just get the money and get the hell out of here," he said. His accomplice nodded and ordered one of the tellers to go to the vault with him. The bank teller shook her head but the robber grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the vault.  
Darien caught the eye of Ellie who was sitting a bit away. She lifted up her shirt to reveal a handgun in a holster.  
"I'm a cop," she mouthed over to him. Darien nodded and looked at Bobby who was still in considerable pain.  
"You ok, Bobby?" Darien asked in concern.  
"No. I think I got that blow in the kidney," replied Bobby with a grimace.  
"Did you bring your gun with you?" Darien whispered.  
"No," Bobby replied.  
"You didn't bring it! You bring it with you everywhere. You even sleep with it," exclaimed Darien.  
"I don't have it with me now Fawkes," said Bobby clutching his side in pain.  
"The one day you don't have it with you and we are caught up in a bank robbery," Darien said in frustration. He noticed that Bobby was turning pale. His breathing was becoming more rapid. Darien grabbed Bobby's wrist to feel his pulse. One of the robbers saw Darien doing this.  
"Hands where we can see them," the robber shouted.  
"He's injured," Ellie said.  
"Well if you don't stay quiet he'll be dead," replied the robber.  
"You've injured two people all ready, man. Let them and the women out," Darien said calmly.  
"You were told to shut up," the robber said.  
"I know but I'm telling you the reality of the situation," replied Darien.   
"The reality of the situation here is that you were all in the wrong place at the wrong time," replied the robber.   
"Story of my life," replied Darien.  
"Hanks what's keeping them down there," the other robber shouted over.   
"The vault is on a timer. It won't open till tomorrow morning," replied the other bank teller.  
  
Down at the vault the bank teller was trying to explain to the guy that took her down exactly that. The vault wouldn't open till the following morning. He dragged her back up the stairs. She explained to the other robbers what she had tried telling the guy she went down to the vault with. She was pushed back in behind the counter while the four men conferred.  
"I told you this was a bad idea," Hanks said to his accomplices.  
"Shut up. We are in this together right?" one of the others said.  
"Yeah," replied Hanks with a sigh.  
"So we wait till the vault opens tomorrow morning. Is everyone agreed? Tobias?"  
"Agreed," Tobias replied.  
"What about you, Parker?  
"Agreed," replied Parker.  
"Hanks. What about you? Do you agree?"  
Hanks looked over at the injured security guard and at the other people. He also looked out the door. He saw a number of police cars outside the door. "I just have one question, Sam," he said.  
"What's that?" asked Sam who was the ringleader.  
"What about the ones who are injured?" Hanks asked.  
"Forget about them. They are dead anyway. Now do you agree?" Sam repeated his original question.  
"Yeah, ok," replied Hanks.  
Sam turned around to their hostages. "Ok the situation is we are waiting till tomorrow morning for the vault to open. We're staying the night. The woman with the child can go as well as the security guard. The rest of you? We're going to have a party." Sam told the woman and the child to go as well as security guard to leave. The woman with the child ran out and one of the male customers helped the security guard to his feet and helped him outside. Parker grabbed the male customer and brought him back in when he tried to escape.  
  
"I wonder where Darien is?" Claire asked when she went into The Official's office. The Official had called her up. "He's never usually this late for a shot."  
"We've become aware of a situation in the Allied Bank of America down the street. It seems that a bank robbery is taking place," Eberts said turning on the television. The television showed pictures of the three people leaving the bank.  
"Oh dear," replied Claire.  
"It appears that Fawkes and Hobbes are inside," The Official said pointing to Hobbes' van which was still parked outside the bank.  
"Oh dear," repeated Claire.  
"We don't know the situation as of yet but if two of our agents are involved, we are involved," replied The Official.   
"So what are we going to do?" asked Claire.  
"We have a top level hostage negotiator coming in," replied Eberts. They heard the news presenter coming back on. They stood in silence as they listened to the report.  
"It appears that the four men in the bank are holding at least two employees and seven civilians in the bank. A phone call from the bank said that they will be keeping all seven hostages there overnight until the vault opens tomorrow morning. Reports are coming in that..."  
"Tomorrow morning?" Claire said. "We better get that negotiator in fast." 


	3. Chapter 2

Notes and Disclaimer as part one  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ellie crawled over to Darien who had taken off his own jacket and put it over Bobby to keep him warm. Bobby was shivering.  
"How is he?" Ellie asked.  
"I don't know. It looks like that blow may have damaged one of his kidneys," replied Darien. "So you're a cop?"  
"Yeah. Just made Sergeant," replied Ellie.  
"I'm in the law enforcement business myself," replied Darien.  
"You are?" asked Ellie looking at him. "What do you do?"  
"We work in the Harding Building. Just down the road from here," replied Darien.  
"The Agency?" asked Ellie looking a bit amused.  
"You know it?" asked Darien.  
"Yeah. I have been trying to get out of the police department and into either the FBI or CIA. The Agency was also on my list of contacts," replied Ellie.  
"I don't think we're hiring at the minute," Bobby said.  
"I don't think I would like to work for an agency that is so severely underfunded," Ellie said.  
"I know the feeling," replied Darien looking over at the robbers. They seemed to be having some sort of argument.  
"You reckon we could take the four of them out?" Ellie asked Darien who looked at her like she was mad.  
"Do you?" he asked.  
"I have martial arts training as well as…" Ellie was interrupted by a megaphone outside telling the robbers to give themselves up. She looked out through the door and saw that a SWAT team was in place.  
"Well looks like the good guys are outside," Tobias said to his accomplices.  
"So what do we do now?" Hanks asked nervously.  
"We stay put. They won't storm the building with civilians inside," replied Sam. "Call outside and tell them no deal." Sam turned to Parker. Parker grabbed Ellie and dragged her to the front door and held her as a shield as he shouted out the door. He dragged Ellie back but refused to come. Parker grabbed her by the waist and felt the gun in her belt. He pulled it out.  
"Well what do we have here. A cop?" Parker asked holding the gun to her head.  
"Yes I'm a cop and those guys out there won't take it too well if you shoot me. It will be in the line of duty if I die. I'll be the one who is honored. You will be the one tried for the murder of a cop. You'll get life." Ellie said.  
"Parker, tie her up. Now if anyone else wants to end up in her position they better do what they are told," Sam said to the rest of the people in the bank. Darien started to laugh.  
"What the hell are you laughing at," Tobias said taking Darien by the collar.  
"Man, you doing it all wrong," Darien replied. "I don't know if this is your first time robbing a bank but you have made a right old cock up of it."  
"Shut up," Tobias yelled hitting Darien across the jaw with his gun. Darien looked at Tobias coldly.  
"That didn't even hurt," he lied. He could feel the bruise forming on his jaw. He was going to have some bruise there tomorrow.  
"Stay quiet," Tobias ordered and walked off towards his accomplices.  
  
The Official, Eberts and Claire left the Harding Building and walked for a few minutes till they got to the scene outside the bank. There were cop cars everywhere and The Official looked around to see several marksmen on rooftops and windows.  
"Hold it there. No one is allowed pass the cordon," A cop said stopping the three.  
"Two of my men are in there," The Official said showing the cop his ID.  
"Ok. Lieutenant Kerins is in charge. Report to him," The cop said pointing out the man in charge. The three walked over to the Lieutenant and The Official said the same thing to him.  
"We also have an off duty cop in there," replied Kerins.  
"Are they willing to compromise to get the people out?" asked The Official.  
"No," replied Kerins. "They found out that Ellie Slater was a cop and refused to compromise anymore. We are trying to get back in touch with them."  
"We have a top level negotiator coming in," The Official said.  
"They won't negotiate. SWAT will be storming the building in an hour," replied Kerins.  
  
Darien sat beside Bobby and two other customers under the counter. A bruise had formed on his jaw and he thought that maybe a tooth was broken. Bobby was still in some considerable pain but his colour and breathing were normal. Ellie was lying tied up on the ground opposite Darien and Bobby at the other counter. She had someone's tie gagging her. Her green eyes darted from person to person. Darien looked at his tattoo. He had some time before he went Quicksilver Mad. His tattoo had six red segments and four green.  
"I'm tired of waiting here to see what these idiots are going to do," Darien said running his hand through his hair.  
"You gonna go see through?" Bobby asked.  
"Yep. Hostage situations only get worse the longer you leave them," replied Darien remembering what Alex Monroe had said once.  
"Where did you hear that?" Bobby asked.  
"Miss Monroe said it that time you and Eberts went postal and shot up that Post Office," replied Darien. Keeping an eye on the four bank robbers he crawled back behind the counter and turned invisible.   
  
TBC 


End file.
